Did I Do My Job
by CastieltheSeer
Summary: Sebastian has John captive. Moriarty is a block away, while Sebastian and John wait in a building with a bomb inside. Does it detonate? Does anyone die? Knowing me, probably. But you don't know for sure.


**Did I Do My Job?**

Sebastian Moran sat in a room of an old building with his current hostage: John Watson. John was tied down to a chair with no chance of escaping, especially with Sebastian holding a 15mm pistol aimed at the short army doctor. The blond assassin looked out the window, waiting for the famous Sherlock Holmes to show up and take the bait. The scarf-wearing detective had yet to show up. There was only one part of this plan that made Sebastian a bit worried. In the floors below him and John were bombs that would bring down the entire building. It'd be a nasty fall, considering they were on the fourth floor. Not to mention the damage the bomb would do to them physically. This plan made James Moriarty himself a bit on edge. Not only was he putting his best man on this risky job, he was also putting his closest and only friend's life on the line.

Sebastian sat and waited. If Sherlock activated one of the seven tripwires then the bomb would go off and bring the three men down with it. he tripwires were cleverly hidden and incredibly hard to spot. Moriarty set them up himself, and his intellect was second to none. Both Holmes brothers provided a challenge and source of entertainment to him, especially Mycroft. If anyone can find the tripwires, it would be Sherlock or his brother. Sherlock Holmes finally got to the scene and was careful as he entered the building, coat collar propped up, giving him a mysterious look Carefully, the detective made his way to the stair case, the elevator was always dangerous. Shivers went down his spine as he realized that he could end up killing John. Sherlock deduced that there were six trip wires in total, two per floor. However, Moriarty had set up seven. There was on one the fourth floor somewhere between John Watson and the door. Carefully and skillfully, Sherlock made his way to the fourth floor and went to the room where John was being held captive. The door flew open and Sherlock briskly walked in, going straight to John.

"Sherlock! Wait!" John shouted, but it was too late. Sherlock tripped the seventh wire. The bomb was going to detonate in ten seconds. Sherlock ran to John and managed to untie him. Without hesitating, he pulled Jon into his arms and tried shielding him, using his trenchcoat to help. The pistol fel from Sebastian's hand. "I don't wanna die." He muttered. The bomb went off. The building shattered, collapsing upon itself. It fell as quick as the Twin Towers in America did on September 11th, 2001. Upon hitting the ground, Sherlock spent his last moments gripping tight onto his blogger. "I'm sorry." The detective muttered weakly. "Don't worry, Sherlock. We'll get out of here together..." John's voice trailed off as his body went limp in Sherlock's arms. The detective's eyes widened in panic. His bones were screaming, but despite that he shook John gently. "John... wake up." He pleaded just as he lost conscious and fell into death himself. Sebastian coughed violently, barely clinging onto life.

Moriarty wasn't too far from the building in case this were to happen. Without thinking, he sprinted to the apartment building around the corner and into the wreckage. "Sebastian!" He called desperately. Sebastian heard his boss's voice over the ringing in his ears. James was just to his left. "J-Jim, over here!" He called, voice wavering. Moriarty barely heard him and immediately went to the assassin's side. "Stay with me, Sebby! We'll get you patched up!" He promised, despite knowing this promise would be wasted. "Boss," Sebastian started, blue eyes growing darker. Moriarty gasped softly. "Save your strength!" He urged, but Sebastian ignored him. "Did I do my job?" The blond asked weakly. "Yes you did, now get up, and we'll go home together!" Moriarty demanded, voice cracking. Sebastian's eyes closed for the final time and his heavy breathing was cut short. "Fuck, Sebastian, no!" Moriarty shouted. That's when something shiny caught his eye: Sebastian's pistol. "My dear tiger, wait for me." Moriarty muttered as tears began to leave his eyes. He picked up the gun and put ne end in his mouth. He squeezed the trigger and yelped as the gun fired. He fell to the ground and ceased moving, joining Sebastian in death where they can be together.


End file.
